papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiana
Tiana is a female character who made her first appearance in Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! Flipdeck Info Hometown: New Orleans Loves: Working Hard Hates: Frogs Occupation: Owner of Tiana's Place Tiana is an intelligent, resourceful, and highly talented young woman. However, at the start of the film, and mostly throughout, she can be overly uptight and far too absorbed in work ethics to focus on relaxing, family and friends. Though she notices this and appears to have some regret over her busy schedule, her obsession with bringing her dream of opening her own restaurant into fruition overshadows it all. She also, for the most part, has appeared to accept that over the years, as seen when she and Eudora visited the old sugar mill in the preparation of its purchase. With a strong sense of honor and integrity, Tiana firmly believes nothing deserves to be obtained in the world unless it's done through hard work, a view she's brought up when dealing with her excessively dreamy and immature best friend, Charlotte La Bouff, as well as the party-loving Naveen. Aside from her workaholic nature, Tiana has another side to her; one that's passionate, imaginative and ambitious. She enjoys humor, music, quality time with loved ones, and dancing (though not at first). She becomes excitable whenever mentioning her restaurant, lighting up when she does, as Naveen puts it, and although she initially had very little knowledge over romance, she values it highly once she starts to fall for Naveen, to the point where her restaurant was no longer the most important part of her life. Tiana is also heroic and is shown to be quite capable in dangerous situations and moments of physical conflict. Throughout the course of the film, she continuously rescued Naveen from life-threatening situations, fending off predators within the bayou, and even Dr. Facilier and his hoard of sinister shadow demons. Her heroism is ultimately put into the forefront during the film's climax, where the city of New Orleans is hurdled into a high state of peril, with the only hopes of its survival being Tiana's own will-power and aforementioned sense of honor. She's also incredibly strong-willed and doesn't take lightly to being undermined or insulted by anyone. Despite her poor background, she sees something far greater in herself and jumps at every opportunity available to prove so, whether it be to the sleazy Fenner Brothers or the originally arrogant Prince Naveen, who initially looked down upon the woman because of her occupation as a waitress and uptight attitude, only to be proven there's far more to her than meets the eye. Appearance Tiana is an African American female with black hair. She wears a sliver crown. She has brown eyes, wears green necklace, green dress and grey hills. Gallery 02.jpg 0.jpeg 01.jpg 03.jpeg 04.jpeg 05.jpg FunnyEasterPhoto.png 1a0c89966351394f72e046372b2d1bef--disney-princess-tiana-disney-rapunzel.jpg 9d8ba528bb50395ee53b0fabb878e1f3.png -Tiana-princess-tiana-33893086-245-200.png Tiana.jpg 67a62b3bce5411b67ed495c7389ea7e5--disney-princess-toddler-disney-princess-tiana.jpg Princess Tiana-0.jpg Princess-tiana-temporary-tattoo dsny-sm-07.jpg Tiana 400x400.png Au character disneyprincess tiana nr 02 3ca0dfdd.jpeg Disney Princess Tiana and Rapunzel Wallpaper.jpg Tiana_and_frog.png Tian.png Tiana.5.png Tianabanner.png Princess_Tia.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! Debuts Category:Princesses Category:T Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Black Hair Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:African Category:American Category:North American Category:Brown Eyes Category:The Princess and the Frog characters